¿Saves lo que significa siempre?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Siempre es un si que no acaba nunca. Como mi amor por ti. (Toby/Jessica)


Para los que siguen mi otro fic de Gormiti. No tardare mucho en poner conti.

POV: Toby.

¿Sabes que significa siempre? Siempre es un sí que no acaba nunca. Por eso quiero hacer un trato contigo: Estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi forma de ser y de intentar ser la persona perfecta para ti, o al menos de intentarlo. Yo te doy mi sí a todo lo que tú quieras y a todo lo que necesites, dará igual el momento y el lugar, ya que estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte.

Yo te doy mi sí a irte a recoger a tu casa diez minutos antes de que empiecen las clases del instituto. Me dará igual no poder terminar de desayunar las tostadas, si es necesario las comeré por el camino o no desayunaré. Si veo que no llegaré a tiempo, correré como nunca lo he hecho para llegar puntual a buscarte, lo haré cada día durante todo el curso. No me quejaré cuando digas que soy un impuntual y te enfades conmigo, al contrario, intentaré sonreírte y hacerte feliz para que empieces bien el día.

Yo te doy mi sí al intentar no ser tan pesado con los malditos partidos. Intentaré no hablarte solo de eso ya que sé que te aburren y que los odias. Aunque eso es lo que me hace sentir feliz, dejaré de involucrarme en los de mi hermano..

Yo te doy mi sí a escucharte la cantidad de cosas que les cuentas a tus amigas. Prometo no quejarme ni una sola vez de los temas de conversación que tú escojas. No me importara que hables solo de zapatos, de ropa o de chicos, ya que solo escuchando tu voz haces que mi piel se ponga de gallina. Si necesitas hablar con alguien sobre algún problema, sea cual sea, ahí voy a estar yo, me dará igual que sean las cuatro de la mañana, ya que te cogeré el teléfono las veces que sean necesarias.

Yo te doy mi sí a no enfadarme cuando me gritas que soy un crio y un inmaduro. No me voy a enfadar ya que creo que tienes razón muchas veces, por eso voy a intentar cambiar mi manera de actuar de ahora en adelante. Voy a dejar de gritarte que eres una idiota, ya que por dentro pienso que eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido nunca.

Yo te doy mi sí a recorrerme los centros comerciales que hagan falta para encontrar el vestido perfecto. No volveré a quejarme jamás de que estoy cansado o de que me duelen los pies y prometo llevarme algo de comer por si me entra hambre. Te juro que no te voy a chinchar diciendo que los vestidos te quedan mal o que eres fea. En realidad todo te queda genial porque eres preciosa.

Yo te doy mi sí a preparar algo decente en la cocina para ti sin incendiar la casa, pero solo lo haré por ver tu sonrisa.

Yo te doy mi sí a protegerte de todos los peligros que puedan ocurrir. Tanto en la tierra como en Gorm. No pienso dejar que te pase nada nunca, ya que siempre voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte. Si es necesario, me voy a llevar todas las caídas, golpes y moratones que te pertenecen a ti, ya que no quiero que nadie ni nada te haga sufrir o te quite tus ganas de reír. Y si alguna vez alguien intenta matarte o corres un peligro de muerte, yo me pondré en tu lugar y moriré yo, ya que delante de mí, nunca vas a correr ningún peligro.

Yo te doy mi sí a ir con Nick y Lucas donde tú quieras, me dará igual que escojas un sitio perdido en alguna extraña montaña. Y si nosperdemos, no me quejaré y te gritaré que es tu culpa, si no que intentaré encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche y te llevaré a caballito cuando te canses de caminar. Y si de de lo contrario decides ir a la playa, prometo no ponerme celoso cuando todos los chicos miren tu cuerpo, bueno, no lo prometo, pero lo intentaré.

Yo te doy mi sí a que cada vez que estemos en nuestros entrenamientos de Karate, cuando no me toque a mi, prometo estar siempre en el banquillo con una botella de agua y una toalla para cuando la necesites. Aunque sufra viéndote caer una y otra vez, ahí voy a estar yo para ayudarte a levantarte las veces que sean necesarias. Aunque tu contrincante sea yo. Y cuando tengamos los campeonatos, voy a ponertelo difícil, por que se que te gusta superarte. Sé que puedes ganar.

Yo te doy mi sí a dejarte mi paraguas cuando no tengas el tuyo. Como sé que te negaras a aceptarlo, te diré que tengo dos, ya que así lo aceptaras encantada. Cuando te vea irte feliz con el paraguas y dándome las gracias, entonces yo sonreiré. Y no me importará mojarme bajo la lluvia durante segundos, minutos u horas, ya que por algo soy el señor del mar y si me pongo malo, no importa por que tu vendras a cuidarme.

Yo te doy mi sí a decirte quien es mi primer amor. Aunque sé que me va a costar decírtelo, sacaré fuerzas de donde nunca he podido y te diré que tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado y a la única que voy a amar.

Yo te doy mi sí a cuando estés con Gina no molestarte, ya que siempre estáis cuchicheando cosas.

Yo te doy mi sí a todas estas cosas, a cambio no te pido nada, solo que estés conmigo. Ese es el trato. Ya que cuando tú estás a mi lado, el mundo deja de ser un lugar lleno de maldad e injusticia y se convierte en un lugar precioso donde poder vivir tranquilo y en paz. No importará lo que cueste cumplirlas, ya que por ti haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos y mucho más, solo por estar a tu lado ya soy feliz y por eso tengo que dar gracias cada día por tenerte a mi lado. Porque sin ti, Jessica, nada sería lo mismo.

POV: Jessica.

¿Sabes que significa siempre? Siempre es un sí que no acaba nunca. Por eso quiero hacer un trato contigo: Estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi forma de ser y de intentar ser la persona perfecta para ti, o al menos de intentarlo. Yo te doy mi sí a todo lo que tú quieras y a todo lo que necesites, dará igual el momento y el lugar, ya que estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte.

Yo te doy mi sí a estar preparada cada día en la puerta de casa a menos diez. Si es necesario no me cepillaré el pelo tantas veces, ni si quiera perderé el tiempo mirando la televisión o desayunando. Y cuando me hagas esperar diez minutos y llegue tarde por tu culpa, prometo no gritarte ni echarte la culpa de lo que ocurrido. Y aunque sea en contra de mi voluntad, intentaré pelearme menos contigo y no decirte tantas veces tonto.

Yo te doy mi sí a no enfadarme cuando me gritas que solo soy una cría y que me comporto como si tuviera cinco años. No me voy a enfadar, porque muchas veces los dos nos comportamos como si estuviésemos en primaria, por eso voy a cambiar mi forma de ser. Prometo ser más comprensiva y no hacerte enfadar cada día, ya que siempre terminamos sin hablarnos por pequeñas tonterías que no merecen la pena.

Yo te doy mi sí a no burlarme de las cosas que te gustan. No me voy a quejar ni me voy a reír cuando me digas que te encanta leer comics o que te gustan mucho el futball. Para que realmente creas en mi palabra, te acompañaré a las tiendas donde compras los comics y me dará igual que este a tres horas en tren. ¿Y sabes por qué dará igual? Porque solo ver tu sonrisa de felicidad al salir de la tienda ya es un regalo para mí.

Yo te doy mi sí a intentar no ser tan patosa e ir con más cuidado. Prometo no meterme en tantos líos y no meterme donde no me llaman, ya que siempre acabo mal. Intentaré dejar mi curiosidad a un lado. No pienso intentar ir detrás de algún Gorriti de lava o algo por el estilo simplemente por quedar bien contigo, te lo prometo. Y si a pesar de todo esto, alguna vez corro peligro, no pienso dejar que te metas en medio, ya que si te pasara algo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría.

Yo te doy mi sí a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda con los problemas del pueblo del mar. Sé que no te gusta que me entrometa, pero si es necesario estaré toda la noche despierta buscando una solución. Lo haré para que te sientas orgulloso de mí y sepas que soy capaz de hacer algo por mí misma, no necesitaré ayuda, así cuando lo resuelva te fijarás en mí. Y aunque sea solo un segundo, para mí será el mejor segundo de toda mi vida.

Yo te doy mi sí a cuando estemos en los entrenamientos de karate, estar siempre sentada en el banquillo observando cómo vences a tus contrincantes con tan solo un golpe. Antes de que te vayas a la ducha, me quedaré mirándote, ofreciéndote mi mayor sonrisa, ya que sé que eso te animará para seguir adelante. Y los fines de semana, cuando tengamos un torneo, cuando no me toca, voy a estar animándote y gritándote como una loca y no me importará lo que los de mi equipo piensen de mi. Y cuando tu contrincante sea yo, no te dejare ganar, por que se que lo odias.

Yo te doy mi sí a hacerte una fiesta sorpresa cada año por tu cumpleaños. No importará que nadie quiera ayudarme, tampoco importará que llueva o que nieve, ya que siempre la voy a preparar. Cuando tengas que soplar las velas, te prepararé un pastel de chocolate de esos que tanto te gustan y si es necesario estaré tres horas en la cocina hasta que quede perfecto. Y después de la tarta, te daré el regalo que más ilusión te haga ese año.

Yo te doy mi sí a explicarte todas las cosas que no entiendas mil veces si lo necesitas. Iré cada tarde a tu casa, cuando termine el instituto y te ayudaré con los deberes y con los estudios. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que apruebes todo con buena nota y puedas ir a la universidad que tú quieras, aunque eso implique no estar contigo en ella.

Yo te doy mi sí a no enfadarme cuando me hables sobre tu primer amor. Prometo contener mi rabia y mis celos y no quejarme, ya que solo eras un niño pequeño. Y aunque sé que tardaré mi tiempo, voy a decirte mis sentimientos algún día y te diré que has sido y serás el único hombre al que he amado y amaré.

Comentarios please!


End file.
